El sake ¿Trae consecuencias?
by Ruthy-chan
Summary: Ikuto y Amu han tenido una discusión. Ambos están muy preocupados, pero gracias a los "amigos" de Ikuto, el peli-azul llegara a probar algo que jamas habrá probado en su vida, ¿Sera que este era el único remedio para olvidar aquella pelea con su querida Amu? ¿Le traerá consecuencias? ¿O tal vez no? One-shot Amuto.


_**¡Holas estimados lectores!**_

_**Últimamente eh estado desaparecida por FanFiction, pero no se preocupen (Como si alguien se preocupara por mi ¬¬) estoy bien, pero estaré algo **__**lenta**__** en las actualizaciones de mis dos fanfics ya que como saben, obviamente algunos escritores de FF son estudiantes, como yo, y bueno la etapa de exámenes es muy difícil y es necesario estudiar.**_

_**Y bueno el tema es que para recompensar la falta de tiempo que tuve les dejo este one-shot que se me ocurrió de la nada xD, y también dedicado a una de mis buenas amigas que solo hablo con ella por Facebook pero que mas da…**_

_**Espero que te guste Agus x3 (o para los que la conocen como Agus-chii la más perverd del Amuto xD)**_

_**Empecemos:**_

* * *

**Declaimer:** Shugo Chara! No me pertenece, si no a Peach-Pit.

* * *

El sake ¿Trae consecuencias?

One-shot

POV Ikuto

Aburrido, sin nada que hacer, así es como yo me la pasaba la mayoría de tiempo en la preparatoria. Sinceramente no puedo estar concentrado en la clase ya que hace un par de días tuve una discusión con Amu, no es como si todas nuestras discusiones sean muy "fuertes" pero la última que tuvimos si lo fue. Creo que justo en ese momento me pase un poco de la raya. Ahora estoy en mi clase de historia, lo cual no presto ni la más mínima atención, solo estoy pensando como poder solucionar este problema con Amu, desde el día que hemos peleado no la eh vuelto a ver, estoy preocupado… ¿Estoy preocupado por una estudiante de primaria? Todo lo que esa niña puede hacerme sentir…

-Joven Tsukiyomi, por favor atienda a la clase-me llamo la atención mi maestro, mientras yo con la mirada perdida solo le respondí con un sonido típico que se me caracteriza.

-Hey Tsukiyomi-san ¿Quieres venir con nosotros al terminar las clases?-me pregunto mi compañero de clase, normalmente yo no hablo con nadie, pero él me trataba como si fuera si amigo.

-Déjalo Tomoya-le hablo su otro amigo, supongo.-Si Ikuto-kun no desea acompañarnos déjalo.

-No creo que tenga problema…-interrumpí su discusión.

-Genial Tsukiyomi-san entonces nos vemos cuando terminen las clases.-me dijo ese tal Tomoya para después volver a su sitio. ¿Cómo me hablaron si el maestro estaba en plana clase? Pues al parecer no noto su presencia cuando estos dos chicos pasaron por mi sitio.

* * *

Pasaron las horas y las clases terminaron, por fin un respiro… pero me acorde que les dije a esos chicos que nos veríamos después de las clases. ¿Dónde estarán? Mientras los esperaba estaba mirando el cielo, pensando aun en ese problema que tuve con Amu, deja de pensar en eso Ikuto. Ella te odia, mejor deja de pensar en ello y olvídala…

-¡Tsukiyomi-san!-alguien me llamo y cuando voltee a ver quién era, se me pararon al frente los mismos alumnos que me hablaron en el salón.

-Hola Ikuto-kun, disculpa si no me presente, mi nombre es Taiyo y bueno ya conoces a Tomoya.

-Hmmm…-hice un sonido en forma de afirmación- Y bueno ¿Para qué me invitaron?-pregunte para de una vez ir al grano con todo esto.

-Bueno resulta que hace dos días abrieron un bar por acá cerca… ¿Te gustaría acompañarnos?-me propuso Tomoya.

-¿Por qué yo?-pregunte.

-Por qué bueno… hemos visto que eres un poco antisocial… así que ¿Por qué no poder ser amigos invitándote un "trago"?-me respondió Taiyo. (N/A: Acá en Perú "trago" es como para referirse a tomar alcohol, un lenguaje callejero, lo sé, soy una chica de calle xD)

-No gracias… yo no bebo esas cosas…-trataba de negarme.

-Tranquilo Tsukiyomi-san, solo será un poco no creo que sea nada malo…-insistió Tomoya.

-Además si tienes problemas, con eso te las olvidaras rápido…

¿Olvidar los problemas? Eso sí que necesitaba en ese momento, olvidar toda la discusión que tuve con Amu… Despejarme un poco y si beber era necesario pues creo que podría intentarlo. En verdad, jamás eh tomado en mi vida, según mis compañeros es como si nada, jamás eh experimentado beber ese licor pero bueno, no creo que sea malo…

-Bueno, si tanto insisten…-acepte.

-Perfecto…-dijo Taiyo con una sonrisa y nos dirigimos a ese bar, no paso ni diez minutos ya que justo ese bar que fue inaugurado está a unas cuadras de mi preparatoria.

Nos sentamos en una mesa, Tomoya pidió dos botellas de sake, mientras esperábamos yo me limitaba a ver el lugar donde me encontraba, realmente era grande, por desgracia muchas chicas se me quedaban mirando. Algunas se me acercaban a pedir mi número, coquetear o ese tipo de cosas, pero obviamente yo no les prestaba ni la más mínima atención, porque yo ya amo a una persona, no soy capaz de decirle mis sentimientos abiertamente, pero supongo que ella sabe lo mucho que la amo.

Paso un largo rato y por fin una chica llego con las dos botellas, Tomoya abrió una y me sirvió el primer vaso.

-Vamos Ikuto-kun, pruébalo…-yo acepte el vaso, primero quise mover un poco el vaso lleno de licor, para después dar el primer sorbo.

-S-sabe horrible…-me queje poniendo una cara de desagrado.

-Tranquilo, siempre se siente así en la primera, te acostumbraras…-me dijo Taiyo para después el tomar de un golpe su vaso.

-¿Cómo puedes tomártelo tan rápido?-pregunte mirando impactado como Taiyo tomo aquel vaso lleno de licor tan rápido.

-Si lo haces así va a saber mucho mejor, inténtalo…-yo obedecí, de un solo trago me acabe el vaso lleno de sake.

-¿Qué tal?-me pregunto Tomoya, con su vaso aun lleno de la bebida.

-Sabe mejor, pero me siento mareado…-dije poniendo mi mano en mi cabeza.

-Es tu primera vez bebiendo, es obvio que te sentirás así…-hablo Taiyo para seguir sirviéndose un vaso más.

Sin darme cuanta eh empezado con el juego y seguí al igual que esos dos bebiendo, no sé cuántos vasos abre tomado pero lo único que recuerdo fue que después que las dos botellas se acabaron Tomoya pidió más, así nos quedamos hasta la noche.

-Señores ya es hora de que se vayan…-nos avisó el camarero o bueno lo que sea…

-No gracias, nosotros nos quedamos acá…-hablo Taiyo obviamente muy ebrio.

-Cierto… ¿O no Tsukiyomi-san?-me pregunto Tomoya.

-No, no creo… yo me tengo que ir…-dije algo ebrio poniéndome de pie. Por suerte podía caminar ya que yo no me pase tanto en beber sake como esos dos.

-¿P-pero a dónde vas Ikuto-kun?-me pregunto Taiyo.

-Ah recuperar algo que eh perdido hace mucho tiempo…-dije para después de salir de aquel bar.

¿A dónde voy a ir? Sinceramente ni to tengo la más mínima idea… pero espero no cometer ninguna tontería.

POV Amu

-Buenas noches…-me despedí de más padres para después de ello subir a mi habitación y recostarme en la cama.

Ya son las 10 de la noche y es hora de dormir, pero últimamente no eh podido dormir sin aun pensar en la estúpida pelea que tuve con Ikuto ¿Estará bien? No tengo idea de por qué me preocupo por ese hentai que para molestando. Es su culpa de haber causado esa discusión. Por ahora no quisiera decir cuál fue la pelea que tuvimos pero lo único que diré es que fue por su culpa.

Apague la luz, me tape todo mi cuerpo con la sabana y dispuesta intente quedarme dormida.

Era imposible, daba vueltas por toda la cama, no podía pegar pestaña alguna, por kami todo lo que ese neko hentai me puede hacer pensar. De repente de mi balcón oí un ruido, no puede ser que sea el ¿Cierto? Hace días hace mucho viento, puede ser eso o hay un ¡Secuestrador! Bueno, bueno, mejor no pensar lo peor…

-¿H-hay alguien ahí?-pregunte dudosa mientras me dirigía hacia el balcón con pasos entrecortados.

De repente cuando abrí la puerta del balcón callo un cuerpo, por suerte pude retener su caída, por mala suerte el cuerpo callo arriba mío, aplastándome con todo su peso.

-A-amu…-murmuro una voz, muy conocida para mí…

-¿I-Ikuto?-pregunte, pero él no respondió nada y me eh dado cuanta de algo… ¿El huele a licor? No puede ser, solo es un adolescente de 17 años y está tomando ese tipo de cosas.

Ikuto se levantó, yo aún tirada en el suelo miraba como el caminaba algo mareado y se sentó en mi cama, yo rápidamente me levante del suelo y me arrodille al frente de él. Mire su rostro… parece cansado y aun olía a licor, por dios Ikuto… ¿Desde cuándo tomas sake?

-I-Ikuto… ¿Estas bien?-pregunte mientras él seguía con la mirada baja.

-Si estoy bien… solo algo mareado…-me respondió.

-¿Q-quieres algo?-pregunte algo dudosa.

-Si…

-¿Cómo qué?

-A ti Amu…-me respondió para después de eso cogerme y abrazarme, me abrazaba algo brusco pero como siempre con algo de delicadeza, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-I-Ikuto… suéltame-me queje, mientras hacia fuerza para que el me dejara de abrazar.

-Solo un rato más…-me pedía con un tono de voz bajo, en verdad parecía tan débil.-Te amo…-me dijo de repente, yo solo abrí mis ojos como platos y rompí ese abrazo para quedar mirándolo con cara de sorprendida.

-¿Q-que cosas estas diciendo Ikuto?-estaba casi tartamudeando.

-Los últimos días después de aquella discusión, no pude dejar de pensar en ti, como estabas, me sentía preocupado, muy angustiado… Enserio Amu te amo demasiado.-yo solo lo quede mirando con un notable sonrojo en verdad nunca imagine ver a Ikuto así de ebrio y diciéndome aquellas palabras, creí que era la única que se sentía igual como él.

-Yo estaba igual, no sabía cómo estabas o como te sentías, me hubiera gustado ir y preguntarte, pero mi estúpido orgullo no me lo permitía…-agache mi cabeza algo apenada, unas lágrimas querían salir de mis ojos pero de repente sentí una mano que agarro mi mentón y lo alzo.

Ahí pude ver la cara de Ikuto, tan lindo y serio como siempre, se fue acercando a mi rostro, quedando a unos solos milímetros de nuestros labios.

-Te amo…-volvió a repetir aquella palabra para después de eso cortar nuestra distancia y darme un brusco beso, si no pensaran que será una cálido y tierno. Estaba ebrio ¿Qué debía esperarme? Ese beso se volvió algo apasionado, yo como una inexperta solo me dejaba llevar. Sin darme cuenta Ikuto me recostó en la cama, se colocó arriba mío, apoyado con sus manos evitando que su peso callera encima de mí, sin aun romper el beso entre nosotros dos.

Cuando nos quedamos sin aire, él se separó de mis labios, para ir directo a mi cuello, besándolo como un loco.

-I-Ikuto… ya basta…-no podía evitar soltar unos cuantos suspiros, volví a la realidad y de un empujón pude separar a Ikuto de mi lado.

Rápidamente me coloque de pie y Ikuto se quedó acostado en la cama, con una cara de un niño cuando no le dan lo que quiere, en verdad se veía tan lindo.

-Nunca creí decir esto, pero será mejor que yo duerma en el suelo y tú en mi cama…-¿Desde cuándo le eh dicho a Ikuto que se quede en mi habitación?

-¿Por qué mejor no duermes junto a mí?

-Porque creo que en el estado que estas sea imposible que controles tus impulsos…-me dirigí hacia mi sabana pera hacer una pequeña cama en el suelo-buenas noches…-dije para después acostarme y tratar de dormir.

Por fin pude cerrar pestaña y me quede dormida, pero cuando deje mi balcón abierto empezó a entrar una briza, hacía mucho frio y estaba temblando, por desgracia no tenía una sábana para taparme ya que la otra la tiene Ikuto y la que estoy usando es para acostarme.

-Ahh… pareceré una pervertida pero es la única opción.-suspire para después de ello ponerme de pie y acostarme a un lado de Ikuto, como en los viejos tiempos supongo…

Ikuto por instinto se dio la vuelta para quedar mirándome, ya que hace rato me estaba dando la espalda, pero rápidamente me abrazo, ahora se le veía mejor, yo no me negué a tal abrazo, es más, yo también lo abrace y así dormimos toda la noche… abrasados como si fuéramos uno solo.

POV Normal

A la mañana siguiente, Amu se levantó primero, se dio un buen baño, era un día feriado así que no era necesario ir a clases. Minutos después Ikuto se levantó, pero con unas cuantas quejas…

-Me duele la cabeza… ¿Dónde estoy?-se preguntó para después mirar toda la habitación donde se encontraba.

-Veo que te sientes mejor…-Amu entro a su habitación con una taza de té.

-¿Mejor? ¿A qué te refieres?-pobre Ikuto al parecer seguía confundido.

-¿No recuerdas nada?

-No… lo único que recuerdo es que fui con un par de compañeros a un lugar y desde ahí todo en mi cabeza esta borrado…

-Ohhh… bueno después te cuento lo que paso-dijo para después dejar la taza de té en su mesita.

-Oye Amu… yo…-Amu lo interrumpió.

-Si quieres disculparte no es necesario, ya te eh disculpado…-dijo Amu.

Ikuto solo se levantó de la cama y se paró enfrente de Amu, sin previo aviso como aquella noche le dio un beso, este era tierno y lleno de amor. Amu solo respondió gustosa aquel beso… se sentía tan cálido, aun que el que le dio anoche tampoco estuvo nada mal…

-Te amo…-le dijo Ikuto después de haberse separado de Amu.

-Ya lo sé…-respondió Amu para después de eso darle un abrazo a Ikuto y quedarse así un buen tiempo…

* * *

_**Tada…. Lo sé, lo sé, un buen One-shot XD**_ _**merezco muchos reviews xD (okno.-.) Y sorry si se encontró alguna mala ortografía. **_

_**Recuerden que mi mas grade inspiración son sus lindos reviews :3**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado y también a ti Agus x3 **_

_**Cuídense los quiero!**_

_**Ruthy-chan**_


End file.
